Decisions
by vampiregirl201
Summary: Desicions are what make us unique. some are harder than others like what shoes to wear against what we want our futures to be like. Elena Gilbert faces these these decisions like the rest of us but now her whole world has turned upside down she has harder ones to face. DELENA with some stebekah, klaroline and jonnie. Please read and review. I'm sorry for the odd stelena.
1. Chapter 1 Awake

**Authors Note: hey guys I'm back after a very big break. I was just so busy and I haven't had time to write. But I'm back and am looking forward to see what you think of this Delena story. I am loving writing this story and I hope you love it.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries unfortunately but I still love it xxx.**

SET AFTER THE SEASON 3 FINALE WITH A FEW CHANGES.

Stefan didn't take Elena to a hospital, he took her to a nearby abandoned building because it was the closest woke up and had a strange feeling to be with Damon like in the book.

EPOV

There I was, lying on my death bed, or so I thought. To be honest that's what everyone thought. But for some reason I felt as though there was a drop of life left in me. But how, I was trapped in a submerged vehicle under Wickery Bridge. Just like what happened to my mom and dad only this time I wasn't saved first and I didn't survive.

I felt Stefan's presence next to me and I could sense his sadness. His image is stuck in my head. He came to save and I refused his help until he got Matt to safety.

I can't tell whether my life is slipping away or not. Maybe I'll just die and it will all be over. No more vampires and I'll see my parents again and Jenna. But I'll never see Stefan again or Damon well not for a while. A very long while, they are vampires. But maybe I will survive, but how. Maybe I'm just unconscious, no I can't be I feel dead. But I'm not I know I'm not. I don't know how I know; I just know. Will I become a vampire? Am I a vampire?

I suddenly awoke from my dark sleep with a huge gasp for breath or in my case, life. Immediately I saw Stefan straighten up as I sat up. His eyes were wet. I could tell by the way they glistened in the flicking lights above us, now I was wondering where I was. I managed to get some words out but it wasn't exactly a full sentence.

"Am I…?" I stopped, but Stefan finished my sentence for me, he's so sweet.

"…A vampire, yes;" By now a tear was rolling down his soft, delicate cheek. "I'm so sorry Elena…I never wanted this to happen." More tears were building up and trickling down from his eyes now. I felt horrible because he was blaming himself.

"No it's not your fault. But how don't I need vampire blood in my system when I die?" I tried to reassure him but ended up asking him another question but I needed to ask I don't remember drinking any. It was then I noticed that Stefan had just finished wiping his tears away with his hand. He took a deep and began;

"Elena when Jeremy took you into the hospital early today, it wasn't a concussion you had, it was worse, a lot worse. It was a brain hemorrhage, bleeding on the brain. Jeremy was so worried so Meredith didn't want to tell him the truth but she helped you."

He didn't need to finish what he was saying because we all know how she helps people. Vampire blood heals and if you're a doctor it's a cheat you can't pass, especially when it's something as life-threatening as that. But I can't believe what I was hearing.

"You mean, I…I'm a vampire!" I immediately broke out into tears and then Stefan grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. I know I should feel comfortable in his arms, like I belong, but I didn't. Whether or not it was the fact I just found out that I'm a vampire I feel this way but it just doesn't feel right. I always thought there would never be a moment like this; not with Stefan.

"Elena!" suddenly I broke away from my hug and my attention was now on the dark figure running towards me. I knew it was Damon and I leapt off of the bed and into his arms. Now this felt right but I belong with Stefan, do I. even if I did I just couldn't let go. So Damon pulled away for me.

"Are you ok I heard you are…" A tear rolled down his cheek. I don't blame him for not being able to finish his sentence. It probably hurts him as much as it hurts me.

"Yes I'm fine but I just can't believe it. I'm a vampi..r..e" I broke into tears again, straight into his arms as he squeezed my tight.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok, it's all gonna be ok." He whispered softly into my hair and then kissed my on the forehead, and I felt safe. I believed every word he said.

Nobody's POV

'Ringgggggg, ringgggggg!' Bonnie's phone vibrated on the table and she walked in and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID and it was Matt and she put it to her ear.

"Matt hey, what's up?" she was cheerful and happy. That was about to end.

"Um, Elena's, well Rebekah was in the middle of wicker bridge and we slipped into the river." Matt was struggling to get the right words out.

"What!"

"Stefan came but she refused to be saved before me. Elena died." Bonnie mouth dropped as Matt took a deep breath.

"But you know earlier when she collapsed and it was nothing serious? Well it was serious. Dr fell used Damon's blood to heal her. when she died she had vampire blood in her system when she died Bonnie." Bonnie didn't know what to say she just stood there frozen to the spot breathing softly. It was the only thing she could hear until Matt started talking again. "She just woke up. Shes with Stefan and Damon. They say she's gonna be fine but I'm not quite sure."

"Oh my god. Should I come over?" bonnie was shivering. She just about managed to get those words out. She was so scared, her best ever friend in the whole strange world was the worst thing could of ever imagined.

"No, no. not yet. I don't think she's quite ready. I mean she's with the Salvatore brothers, she just needs to calm down, get used to her emotions. But I'll call you when she is ready, she will need her friends at some point."

"OK. Tell her I said hi." Bonnie had the sort of tone in her voice which said ' _she's my best friend, I need to be there with her_'. Matt did notice but he couldn't disobey Damon's request; he did compel him, and didn't have any vervain on or in him so he had no choice, but didn't stop him from feeling bad for her.

"Yeah I will, don't worry. Bye Bonnie." Matt hung up the phone before Bonnie could reply. His face was sad. He felt guilty for what he had just done, but it wasn't like he actually had a choice. He slipped his phone into his pocket, took a deep breath, and turned around. To his surprise, the dark, mysterious figure of Damon stood before him, and he looked angry...

**Hope you liked it, I know I liked writing it. I will update when i have the chapter after finished and so on. so when i finish writing chapter 3 i'll post chapter 2. but please review let me know what you think i love getting feedback. bad feedback is welcome too i might use your advice in my next chapters. SPOILER ALERT! THERE IS A DELENA SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! So yea please review and if you like it put it on alert so you know when the next chapter is up. Thanks a lot guys. Love you all.**

**Vampiregirl201 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Revealation

**Authors Note: hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter sorry it took a while to post this chapter but I think you'll like it. SHOUT OUT TO anniecall and 12342 for reviewing. I'D ALSO LIKE TO SHOUTOUT TO hlfudge, she is a great inspiration for my and she has written some amazing DELENA stories. I love her as a writer I I think if you like my stories then you'll like hers. So anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Xxx**

Matt's POV.

'Damon.' He was just stood there looking at me I knew he was angry and I knew why.

'Why is it her? Why are you a perfectly fine human being and she is a vampire? You know she never wanted to be a vampire matt. She adored being human, but you ruined that for her' he advanced a step closer. 'You took that choice away from her. You can say sorry, go ahead, but I will never forgive you, I will never forget, but mark my words I WILL get revenge.'

Suddenly I was up against a cold, hard pillar with Damon's hand grasped around my neck. He could kill me, he could get his revenge with one jolt of his over-powered hand, but for some reason, he just stared at me not even adjusting the strength he was using around my neck.

'You could kill me.' I squealed trying to get the next words out, however he just kept a grip, 'you could kill me but you won't will you; But why? You're scared.' I figured it out but he just got angrier when the words came out of my mouth.

'I am not scared of you I'm not scared of anyone let alone a petty human like you.' He seemed hurt but he began to loosen the grip he had around my neck.

'No, not me, why would you be scared of me? You want to kill me, more than anything, wait, there is one thing you want more isn't there. You want Elena, and although your already half way there, if you kill me that goes, vanishes forever. That's why you can't kill me, because love is stronger than hate.' He released me from his grasp and I took a big breath of air. My bones were weak from my brush with death but if came on to me I could try and defend myself none the less.

'Clever boy, but you what you haven't figured out is that were alone, so I can hurt you, then give you my blood no one would ever know except for us two of course.' That was when I felt a sharp object in my back pocket. I could defend myself so I grabbed it and hid it in my hand. It was only a small thing, small enough to hide in my clenched fist. It wouldn't do much damage to him, but if I got it close to his heart it would give me time to get back to Stefan and Elena.

'But I'm not going to hurt you Matt, because somehow Elena has given me some feelings of humanity including pity. As much as I would like to snap your neck like twig, I can't because I care about Elena.'

He took a step closer. I thought he was going to hurt me one way or another putting aside what he just said. So I saw my chance and took the sharp object and lodged it near his heart just to the right of it. He cried out and fell to the ground. I left the object in him so he wouldn't heal so quickly, it gave me more time to get to Stefan and Elena but they found me first…

Nobody's POV

'Matt, what happened are you ok?' Stefan came from round the corner and grabbed Matt's arm. He could tell he was weak, he helped him get balance back after his legs nearly caved in, and he got to him just in time.

'It was Damon he came at me then I got to him using Elena. He said he wasn't going to hurt me but he took a step closer to me and I had a pocket knife in my hand so I stabbed him. Then I ran. I'm still weak from the accident though, he didn't hurt me that much.' Matt explained. Stefan heard him loud and clear. He was confused though.

'What do you mean you got to him using Elena?' Stefan asked him just as Elena ran round the same corner.

'Yeah what do you mean? Where's Damon?' Elena was panting and she looked kind of worried; but for who, Damon or Matt?

'He was angry that I was alive and Elena… wasn't. He blamed me and grabbed my neck. But for some reason he wasn't trying to actually kill me. I soon figured out why.' Matt paused and looked at Elena's pitiful face, 'He loves you Elena, more than anything. His love for you saved my life.' Elena's eyes were shiny, wet as though she was upset and was about to start crying. Stefan's heart sunk in his chest after hearing this. It's not as though he was surprised but he didn't realise his love for her was stronger than his hate he feels for those who have done him wrong, like Matt. Then he looked at Elena as she said something which hurt him more.

'Matt where is he? What did you do to him?' She was freaking out a little. There was a long pause of silence before anything else was said 'WHERE IS HE MATT?' She was getting angry now, she needed to find him.

'He's back there about 30 feet then turn right you should see him from there.'

Straight away Elena ran, following Matt's directions, she turned right after her rough estimate of 30 feet and then saw him along with his blood.

'Damon!' she ran to him and, when she reached him, got her knees and murmured loads of questions. 'Are you ok? What happened? What should I do?' Damon was overwhelmed but took her offer of help.

'Yeah can you get this thing out of me please? It is kind of stopping the healing process.' He said mocking her but she didn't mind. She grabbed the end of the knife, gripped it tight and pulled it out of him. Damon shrieked even though it didn't hurt him that much, Elena knew that.

'You ok?' Elena asked. She dropped the knife on the ground and stroked his wound.

'I am now.' Damon sat up and smiled at her. 'Is Matt ok? I could tell he weak, and I probably didn't help with that. I'm assuming you talked to him.' Damon seemed like he actually cared.

'I did and he's fine but I didn't hear about that, what happened Damon?' Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to know but she asked anyway; although she was kind of relieved when he replied.

'It doesn't matter but what exactly did Matt tell you?' Damon was anxious to find out if Elena knew exactly why Matt wasn't dead on the ground. Did she know what he really felt for her? To be fair she knew he loved her but did she know his love was enough to save a life.

'He said that you grabbed his neck but you weren't trying to kill him. He said he figured out that you weren't killing him because you loved me too much to hurt me.' Elena got it out and for some reason she enjoyed saying it.

'Oh.' Damon puffed and looked down, avoiding Elena and what she was about to say.

'It's ok, Damon, you can't help what you feel. I care about you too.' Elena reassured him.

'But you don't love me, not like I love you.'

'Maybe not at the moment, but one day. You have to understand that I am going through a tough time at the moment, I just died, and I have a big choice to make.' Elena knew that she loved him but she loves Stefan too, and she has other problems on her hands right now.

'You have two choices to make Elena and you know what they both are.' Damon got up followed by Elena, 'Let me know when you decide.' Damon then turned around and walked into the darkness. Elena was alone, in her time of need.

**I hoped you like it. I'll try to post chapter 3 soon but reviews are highly appreciated and I would love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading**

**Vampiregirl201 xxx**


End file.
